Secrets Revealed During Truth or Dare
by PretendingThatWe'reCool
Summary: Hermione's secret about being in love with George Weasley is revealed during a game of truth or dare with her friends. Find out other secrets and how George feels inside. Story is better than the summary, beleive me.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__**Before**** I start I'm sorry if this is rubbish, it's my first time writing something like this and this story has been stuck in my head for days now. It was supposed to a Dramione story but I decided it should be Hermione and George. I'm not going to continue the story until I get reviews about this part. If you all think its good then I'll continue, but if you don't I won't ever write about it ever again:)! If you do want me to continue then you will have to wait and allow me to get the next part of the story type up onto my laptop. Now on with the story!**_

_****_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. The characters Kylie, Becky and Sierra are real people and have allowed me to use their names. I do however own the plot and the lollypop I'm eating right now:).**

****

"Hey Hermione. Fancy a game of Truth or Dare later?" Kylie said, slipping into the seat beside Hermione. Hermione closed her Charms textbook and turned around to face the girl. Kylie had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Most of the boys in the school liked her. It was no shock since she was really pretty. Although everyone knew it was Fred she liked. Well everyone but Fred that is. "Sure, who's all going to be playing?" Hermione asked before backing all her books and homework into her bag. Kylie thought for a moment before saying, "Um Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Becky, Sierra, me and you obviously, and Fred and George." Hermione's eyes widened at the last name. "George? As in **George Weasley**?" Hermione questioned while blushing a bit. Kylie obviously hadn't noticed Hermione was blushing as she said, "Yeah. Is there any other George we know? Well if you are playing meet us here in the common room at 11 tonight, then we will all head to the Room of Requirement." Hermione stood up and went to go get ready, considering it was now ten to ten. She began climbing the stairs to her dorm while thinking about what to wear. **CRASH!** She fell to the floor realising that she had walked into someone while she was daydreaming. She looked up and saw a flash of red hair. _'Please don't be George. Please don't be George' _she thought to herself. "Merlin Granger. Are you okay?" George asked finally realising who he had walked into. Hermione stood up and while blushing said, "Umm... yeah. I'm fine thanks." They met each other's eyes for a while before Hermione finally walked round him and proceeded to her dorm. Hermione reached her dorm and fell backwards onto her bed. _'Merlin. Why does he have to be so damn hot?'_ She thought to herself while heading to the showers to get ready. It's gonna be a long night.

**I know its rather short but like I said before, I'm uploading a little bit just now before continuing on with the story, so please tell me what you think:)! Oh and I also need ideas for what could happen during the game of Truth or Dare so comment with ideas!**


	2. AN

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys but I don't know how to continue on this story. Don't get me wrong I have lots of idea's I just don't know how to fit them into what I've already written, so I'm gonna take a break from this story for a little while and work on a new one till I get some new ideas. So if you fancy checking out my new story I'm going to type it up just now. It's a James Potter/OC story where the main character goes back in time and, well you know the rest. I promise I'll update this story once I've worked out a story line. Although please still review and give me new idea's if you wish 'cause I'll get to the story quicker. Sorry guys...**

~Courtney (:


	3. Another Author Note, Sorry Guys

Another A/N

Erm yeah hi there:3. This isn't an actual update but I may start to write this story again heh. I haven't updated mostly because I had no ideas on what to write since I lost my folder with all of my story idea's in it and I still haven't found it, so if you guys have any idea's, feel free to write them in a review and I'll try and make them fit into my story. So yeah... BAIIII:3!

OOOOH WAIT; follow my twitter accounts and I'll love you forever,

courtneyjadeyXX my personal account

thepottergeeksX mines and my friends youtube/video account so if you have any video idea's you want us to do, tweet us:D!


End file.
